


silence calms my soul

by rosesbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie are Christophers dads, Chris calls Buck Papa, Christopher is adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First buddie fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning, No Angst, as per usual, buddie, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley
Summary: a quiet morning in the buckley-diaz household
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	silence calms my soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first buddie fic! I hope you all like it! 
> 
> (also i made the little collage thing)

It was morning time in the Diaz-Buckley household. It was a very quiet, very early morning and no one except a certain 8 year old was up. Why was he up at 5:37 am? Who knew.

Chris practically tiptoed down the hall, being quiet as he snuck into his parents room. He walked over to the left side of the bed, not knowing his papa was awake.

“Hey, superman.” Buck whispered.

“Good morning, Papa.” Christopher whispered back.

Buck smiled. “Good morning bud. What’re you doing up so early?”

Christopher shrugged his shoulders.

Buck looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand to make sure he got the time right. “Come on,” He said. “let’s get some more sleep before we actually have to get up.” Buck carefully sat up, removing Eddie’s arm that was wrapped around his waist, and picked Christopher up and put him on the bed.

He climbed over Bucks legs to lay himself in between them, snuggling into his dads arms where Buck had previously laid. Buck made himself comfortable again and pulled the covers over them, starting to gently rub his sons back as they both fell asleep once again.

The alarm had gone off 30 minutes later at 6 am. Before Eddie even opened his eyes, he knew something was different. The body that he had his arms around felt way too small to be Buck. Even though there was the rare occasion where Buck tried to make himself as small as humanly possible and curl up in Eddie’s arms, this still didn’t seem like his boyfriend.

He opened his eyes and saw that it was his son, curled up in his arms with his boyfriend just on the other side of him with a protective arm thrown over him as well.

Eddie smiled and kissed the top of Christophers head. He definitely loved mornings like this. The ones where he knew they weren’t going to be in a rush to get out the door. Just a quiet morning with his two favorite boys.

Buck opened his eyes seconds later, a soft smile on his face. Eddie placed his hand over Bucks that was resting on Christopher which made him stir.

“Good morning, dad.” Christopher said for the second time that morning.

“Morning, Mijo.”

“I’m hungry.” Chris told them.

“How about pancakes for breakfast?” Buck asked.

“Yes!” Chris hurried to get out from under the covers and off the bed and out the door.

Both Buck and Eddie chuckled at him. Buck scooted closer to Eddie, nuzzling his face into his boyfriends neck, kissing the soft skin.

“That kid has too much energy in the mornings.” Buck mumbled.

“You’re telling me. I wonder when he got in here.”

“It was this morning at 5:30.”

“And what were you doing up then?”

“I woke up, and clearly Chris did to.”

Eddie ran hand up and down Bucks arm and was about to shut his eyes when they heard Christopher. “Dad! Papa! Come on!”

Eddie shook his head, laughing lightly. “You heard him, let’s go.” He placed a quick kiss to Bucks lips before they both got out of bed.

Eddie goes to take a quick shower while Buck heads to the kitchen.

“Alright superman, ready to help me with breakfast?” Buck asked.

“Yeah!”

The two of them had gotten started on breakfast, Chris happily bringing Buck a few eggs from the fridge while Buck mixed everything in a bowl. Christopher asked if they could put chocolate chips in them and Buck agreed to put in just a little.

Buck started making the pancakes and Christopher went into the living room to watch cartoons.

While flipping a pancake, Buck felt arms wrap around his waist, a kiss on his shoulder, the a chin on his shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Buck grinned.

“I’ll take over from here, you can go take your shower.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” Buck said, moving the pancake from the pan to a plate. He turned around and placed his arms around Eddie’s neck.

“I think you’ve told me that before.” Eddie smiled.

Buck pecked Eddie’s lips. “Well you are.”

“So are you, Querido.” Eddie placed a kiss to his forehead before continuing breakfast and Buck went to take a shower.

Once breakfast was finished and Buck was out of the shower, all three of them sat at the table to eat.

It was 7 when they finished breakfast and they had to leave by 7:30. Christopher went to brush his teeth, get changed and find his backpack for school.

Once he was ready, the three of them headed out the door. They dropped Christopher off at school, each giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Buck and Eddie then arrived at work, walking hand and hand inside.


End file.
